


You're the One From Dusk 'Til Dawn

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Prompt:No one can ever, ever find out.





	You're the One From Dusk 'Til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

New York at dusk was ethereal. The orange and red hues of the setting sun reflecting off the window panes of the city’s skyscrapers and backlighting the rise and fall of brick and mortar bathed Magnus in dimming light. Dragging the back of his hand along his jaw to wipe clean the blood spatter, he closed his eyes for a moment to savor it.

A quiet whistling cut through the silence, and a smile spread across his lips as he opened his eyes and pushed off the ragged brick wall to move towards the alleyway. Even though the silhouette was mostly obscured in shadow, it was unmistakably familiar as it came closer. “You kept me waiting.”

The whistling tapered off and gave way to a laugh that sparked something warm and pleasant in Magnus’ chest. In lieu of a greeting, one of Alec’s hands grasped at the small of Magnus’ back, bringing him in for a kiss that was languid and ardent, while the other cradled his face with a palpable reverence that burned hot. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, baby. Trust me, I’ll be good for it.”

It wasn’t lost on either of them that there was an unspoken irony inherent in two assassins falling in love as the result of a botched contract to kill the other. How outrageous it was that this precious thing they cultivated from the rubble was confined to the shadows. But in their line of work, the price to pay for failing would be steep. Love was a luxury for people like them and before Alec came along, evasion was gospel for Magnus—he would have walked away if it were anyone else. But it wasn’t.

Something hard pressing into Magnus’ hipbone as he pushed his body flush against Alec’s made him gasp into his mouth. “Is that a nine mil you’re packing or are you just happy to see me?”

Alec exhaled, short and surprised, his breath tickling Magnus’ chin. “Who says they have to be mutually exclusive?”

This part had always come easily to them, and as time passed, it became harder and harder to contain the impulse, to maintain the lie that there was nothing but malice in their hearts for one another when nothing could be further from the truth.

Using his body to press Magnus back into the wall, pinning him there, Alec mouthed across his cheek and jaw and down along his neck like there was nothing else in the world he wanted more.

Magnus slid his hands down from Alec’s neck to explore the bare skin beneath the hem of his shirt, knuckles grazing a familiar puckered scar; the parting gift from a bullet intended for Magnus.

_Consequences will always follow. _

“No one can ever, ever find out, Alexander,” he whispered suddenly, urgently, his lips brushing along the shell of Alec’s ear. “No one can know what we’ve done.”

Alec kissed the words from his mouth, and never had a curse tasted as sweet.


End file.
